


Making A Difference

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [28]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean convinces Elijah about the importance of voting.





	Making A Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primula Baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Primula+Baggins).



> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe, written as a birthday gift for a friend.
> 
> Like Sean in my story, I’ve been worried about the direction our country is headed in. I’m hoping that enough people will turn out at the polls today and help to turn our country blue again.

[](https://imgur.com/nmKTjeL)

It had gotten to the point where just hearing the president’s voice made Sean feel like a spike was being driven into his head. His solution was to mute the television’s sound until the orange menace was no longer on screen. “The man has no empathy and absolutely no class,” he said in exasperation. “We have a narcissist in the White House!”

Elijah’s opinion was a lot less charitable. “That guy’s a fucking asshole!”

Sean sighed. “Even though we’re stuck with him for now, we can try to take back this country in the meantime by voting blue in the mid-term elections.”

While Sean had tried to restrain himself, he’d felt the need to share his feelings about the importance of voting, and urged Elijah to register now that he was old enough and had a permanent address. He’d expected an argument, but was pleased when Elijah was not only agreeable, but interested in the process, and for the next several months, they talked about the issues and their choices. Sean hoped that Elijah wasn’t just agreeing with him to make him happy, but was willing to forgive it if it helped his chosen candidates win.

On Election Day, they went straight to their polling place as soon as it opened. Sean was giving his staff time to vote throughout the day without any loss of pay, and hoped they would all take advantage of it. If they preferred, they could vote before coming to work or after their shifts. All that mattered was that they voted.

Sean and Elijah had gone into their polling place together, but had become separated while signing in, so Sean had voted first, then gone outside to wait, and found himself pacing the parking lot, imagining he looked like a nervous, expectant father. He supposed the image fit, since with luck, this election would give birth to the changes in government Sean was hoping for, a return to an America of which he could be proud rather than ashamed.

When Elijah finally came out to join him, Sean grasped him by the shoulders and asked excitedly, “So? How did it feel when you cast your first ballot in a national election?”

Elijah gave him a huge smile. “It was cool; standing there behind the curtain, knowing what I was doing could be making a difference.”

“Hopefully you did make a difference,” Sean told him. “Hopefully we both did.”

On their way to open the diner, Sean felt invigorated. He’d begun to lose faith in the political system, but now he felt more hopeful than he had in months. If the next voting generation was anything like his Elijah, he thought there might just be hope for the country after all.


End file.
